


little bird

by syilca



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, One Shot, pre-botw, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syilca/pseuds/syilca
Summary: "I don't want to be alone."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	little bird

_“Little bird, there will come a day when you will be all alone.”_

At the crack of dawn, light pours through Zelda’s open window, washing her pale room in a yellow glow. She sits at her vanity, but she does not see herself. She keeps a draped cloth over the mirror, so no one, not even her reflection, can peek at her hands.

_“I don’t want to be alone.”_

She brushes her fingers across the flaking colors of the embossed bird at the back of her old hairbrush, feeling the rough sharpness of it prick her fingertips.

_“Every living thing will be alone one day.”_

Strands of blonde hair are still stuck in between the bristles; stuck in time, asleep in the memory of when her mother used to comb through Zelda’s tangles. She separates it from the hairbrush, letting it sit in silence on her calloused hands. It's silky soft—just how she remembers it.

_“You must learn to live with it.”_

The last strands slip from her fingers.

* * *

Today, the birds do not sing.

Stillness rests in her bones—not even decay from the underground caves that crawl beneath the castle can creep up to disturb her.

* * *

“Little bird,” Zelda whispers, staring directly into its beady green eyes, “one day, you will be alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling melancholic tonight so I wrote another prose-poetry thing... hope you liked it!


End file.
